


Buzz

by Thealien



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealien/pseuds/Thealien
Summary: Garrus finds a strange device hidden under Shepherd's bed and she demonstrates it to him.Established relationship, PWPNo content warnings apply
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Buzz

Garrus knelt next to the bed, muttering under his breath about impatient humans, and trying to find his visor. Bending down to all fours, he peered under the bed.

Three discarded socks, a few condom wrappers, a box, and his visor sat on the ground and he sighed, picking it up.

“Shepard better not have broken you.” He muttered, examining the slim piece of tech and then sliding it on.

It turned on with a beep and went through its start-up process as normal, so he flicked it off and glanced under the bed again.

“I shouldn’t.” He muttered as he did, pulling out the box curiously.

It wasn’t particularly large and was made of a pliant, black-tinted material. There was no lid or lock, just an overturned magazine on top. He hesitated for a moment before the curiosity was too much and he flipped over the magazine, freezing when he saw the cover.

It was an issue of Fornax, not much surprise; he knew of Shepard’s odd affection for the magazine. What was a surprise was that it was a special edition, the turian-exclusive release. Fornax had done many one-species releases but they weren’t offered in stores. They had to specifically ordered from the company themselves. He glanced over his shoulder to the door and, after another moment’s brief debate, flipped open the magazine. 

Garrus’s mandible dropped as he leafed through, seeing turians of all sorts in every position imaginable, both male and female, all nude or heading that way. Some fully exposed, while others had only half-spread pelvic plates. Most were alone but some were coupled, a few even tongue-kissing, apparently uncaring of its deviancy.

“Not as deviant as being in Fornax, though.” He muttered to himself, shutting the magazine hastily after half-recognizing one model.

He looked down into the box again, fairly certain that he shouldn’t look further, but there was little else of interest. A few extra boxes of condoms, a thin bottle that read ‘personal lubricant’, and an odd, blue tube. He picked up the tube curiously, examining it, and caught an odd scent that had him confused.

It smelled like Shepard, but mostly of her arousal. He turned it around and looked back in the box, seeing a small controller the same shade of blue. He placed the tube on the ground to examine the controller. It was blank save for a small dial and, with a mental shrug, he turned it. The tube came to life, vibrating along the ground, and he twisted the dial further, finding that the vibrations became stronger. He turned it off and picked up the tube again, considering it. It held no particularly remarkable features, just a smooth, blue cylinder, slightly longer than his forefinger and a bit thicker.

The doors slid open and Garrus flinched, nearly dropping the device.

“So, EDI decided that a conversation with Joker about past missions was a good time to ask how I handled the size differences between a turian cock and a human’s.” Shepard said, not noticing his panic as he crouched on the ground. “I’m not certain who was more freaked out, me or him.”

She walked over to her desk and Garrus quickly weighed pros and cons in his head as she typed on the private terminal.

“Everything alright over there?” She called, deleting most of the messages.

“Yes, just… Thinking.” He said and she straightened up, tilting her head.

“About…?” She finished her work and started towards the bed and Garrus decided, standing up and turning around.

“I, ah, found these.” He said and she blinked, glancing at the device in his hand and seeing the box behind him.

“Snoop.” She said, an amused smile on her face. “What about it? You’re not mad at the Fornax, are you?”

“What? No, everyone knows turians are the sexiest species in the galaxy.” Garrus replied and she rolled her eyes, stepping towards him.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” She said, watching him. “What’s got you spooked?”

“What’s this? And why does it smell like you?” He asked finally and she blinked.

“You mean in all of your research, you never came across a vibrator?” A light went on in his head and he looked away.

“I… heard of them, but I was more focused on the mechanics of coupling.” He said, shifting, and Shepard continued moving towards him, stopping in front of him.

“They’re used to stimulate the body in lots of ways, though most use them sexually.” She explained, plucking it out of his grasp. “Useful, when your boyfriend is too busy calibrating to answer his omni-tool. Or when you’re grounded for six months with nothing but memories and a cold bed.”

Her fingers ran down the smooth material, twirling it expertly, and he looked at her.

“And you use them. Sexually, I mean.” Garrus asked, eyes flicking between her face and the device.

“I use this one, yes.” She answered. “You know me, Garrus. I don’t need an arsenal.”

“But you’re experienced with these.” A shrug.

“Enough to know what I do and don’t like.” Heading off his question, she continued. “Quiet, powerful, and adjustable motor. The color was a plus; the clerk thought I’d like it, what with a turian as a lover, but I didn’t have a preference besides ‘not pink’.”

“Why not pink?”

“I just don’t like my vibrators to be pink. Anything else?” She twirled the vibrator again, smiling at him, and he floundered.

“What do you… do with it?” Shepard considered the question, stopping twirling to hold it, fingers idly running along the shaft, hand squeezing it, and he had a hard time focusing on her face again.

“Lots of things, but I’m guessing you mean what do I do to get off with it?” He nodded, shifting again, and she stepped forward, not quite touching him but very, very close. “If I’m short on time, it’s just a simple press to my clit and turn it on, but when I have the freedom to… play. Well, you know all those places where I like your tongue?” Her voice dropped to a whisper and he nodded again, leaning into her. “This feels pretty great there, too.”

Garrus hesitated and she waited patiently, hovering inside his personal bubble but still not touching him. 

“Can I see?” He asked finally and she smiled, moving away.

“If you like. Though I rather like the idea of you using it on me.” He froze, clearly picturing it, and Shepard walked away, tossing the vibrator and controller onto her bed and starting to pull off her shirt.

“You start and I’ll take over?” He asked, itching to grab the stripping woman, and she hummed.

“Sounds like a plan. Now, are you going to stand all the way over there the whole time or what?”

~

Garrus sat stiffly in his chair and Shepard smiled reassuringly at him, lying, nude, on her back and propped on her elbow.

“Relax, Garrus.” She murmured before leaning over to snatch all the pillows, piling them behind her. “I want to see you too.” She explained and laid back against the fluffy support, shivering at the cool fabric on her bare back.

“Right, you’re just going to lay over there and get off while I watch. Easy.” She laughed, rolling her vibrator between her hands.

“It’s not like you have to do anything.” She pointed out. “Not unless you decide to.” He shifted in his seat and waved a hand at her.

“Just… do it. Ignore me.” He muttered, clearly embarrassed, and she gave him a languid smile before picking up the controller.

“What a smooth talker, you are.” She murmured, setting both the controller and vibrator on her stomach.

Shepard closed her eyes and ran her right hand down her neck, pressing her blunt nails into her neck and drawing sharp red lines down. Garrus felt his breath catch, struck with the realization that she was mimicking a turian’s talons, and missed her soft gasp as she grasped her own breast and squeezed, digging her nails into the soft flesh. Her other hand pinched a nipple between thumb and forefinger and Garrus leaned forward, staring at the still-there marks on pale skin.

Her right hand then traveled lower, trailing carefully around the devices on her stomach, and ran lightly over the inside of her thighs before dragging nails down again, another sharp gasp.

Garrus shifted in his seat once more, resisting the desire to provide real scratches.

Shepard drew her hand back and picked up the vibrator, a flicker of a glance to Garrus’s rapt stare, before she brought it to her mouth. He froze, scarcely breathing, when she licked it and then slid it into mouth. Her eyes slid shut again and her left hand left her breast, slipping into her hair and tugging on it as she pulled it out of her and slid it back in, laving at the velvety soft texture. She pulled her own head down onto it and then pulled her back and Garrus felt a whine in the back of his throat; his cock quickly becoming very interested in the proceedings and pelvic plates starting to separate.

She pulled it out of her mouth again, a soft moan, and she dragged it down her body, leaving a wet trail of spit. She released her grip on her own hair and picked up the controller while Garrus tried to breathe evenly, trying to not draw attention to himself. He pressed a hand against his clothed erection, trying to relieve the pressure.

Shepard ran the damp vibrator against her mound and smiled slightly, unconsciously. She turned the dial to its lowest setting and the smile grew. She slid the tip in her, pressing it lightly into her clit, and let out a breathy moan, eyelids fluttering.

“You ever coming over here, Garrus?” She murmured, sliding the vibrator away from her clit and to her opening.

Garrus leapt out of his seat at her words and then hesitated as she continued pleasuring herself, bringing the vibrator back to her clit.

“You waiting for an engr-ah,” Shepard rolled her hips, smiling reflexively, and then opened her eyes, darkened to black. “Engraved invitation?”

Her eyes trailed down his opened shirt, mouth open and lips shiny, and he reacted immediately. He pushed the shirt off fully and quickly removed his pants as she twisted the dial on her vibrator, her moans spurring him on.

Garrus crawled onto the bed, eyes fixated on the vibrator between her legs, and reached out a hand to grasp hers. Her eyes opened and he was treated to a seductive smile; her legs spread further and she turned her hand, pressing the device into his grip.

“Think you can handle this gun?” She asked, trying not to whine at the loss of contact.

“I’ve handled bigger.” He answered, squashing the flicker of uncertainty, and she pushed herself deeper into the pillows.

“Show me what you’ve got, big shot.”

He knelt in front of her and carefully pressed the vibrating thing against her clit, like she had it, and she gave him an encouraging sigh, canting her hips up to get more pressure. He laid his free hand against her hip, holding her down, and pressed his talons into her slightly, remembering her attempts to mark herself. He circled the vibrator around her clit and she bit her lip, head falling back against the pillows, so he did it again, and again, until she whimpered, mouth opening.

“Garrus.” She whined, trying to buck her hips up, and he slid the vibrator away from her clit, down to her opening.

He pressed it into her slowly, her slickness providing no resistance, and she let out a throaty moan. He felt the vibrator grow a bit stronger and glanced up, seeing the controller in her hand. Pulling it out again, he angled upwards, and then immediately pressed back in.

“Fuck. Garrus.” Shepard groaned, reaching down to touch herself and Garrus growled, releasing her hip to smack her hand away.

“It’s my turn.” He said in explanation, voice rough, and her indignation faded away immediately, replaced by lust.

“You’re not going to let me come? She asked, a slight desperate edge to her voice, and he slid the vibrator out of her, bringing it back up to just barely touching her clit.

“Maybe.”

He shifted, knees getting sore, cock aching and exposed, and she opened her eyes, staring at him hungrily, hips struggling with the desire to move.

“That for me?” Her voice was husky and he gave her a little more pressure, sliding the vibrator up and down, enjoying the way her eyelids fought to droop and the tremors going through her.

He didn’t reply, choosing instead to lean forward and drag his talons down her front, in between breasts, and gave her proper red marks. She gasped, eyes widening, and clenched the sheets next to her. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip and she arched into her hand, a silent cry on her lips. He kept the vibrator pressed to her as she came, muscles shaking, and slowly pulled it off as she came down. Garrus studied the streaks of red, the cuts weren’t deep enough to draw blood, but they want from the center of her chest and down, swirling around her belly button, down to just above her mound.

Shepard panted before laughing breathlessly, opening her eyes to look at him.

“You made me come. By scratching me.” She answered his unspoken question, turning the vibrator off.

She reached out a hand and he passed her the vibrator, mildly amused by the way she tossed it, and the controller, onto the far side of the bed. She impatiently shook her hand at him again and he took it, letting her pull him over her.

“I didn’t realize you enjoyed my talons so much.” He said, inwardly preening, and she twisted suddenly, jerking him so that he lied against the stack of pillows and she crawled over him, sliding between his knees.

“I didn’t think you’d wait that long.” She replied, propping herself on one arm while the other reached down to grasp his still very erect cock, squeezing.

“The scratching… made it difficult. To resist.” Garrus admitted, blindsided by the sudden relief of her touch.

“Watching me scratch myself?” Shepard twisted her hand over the head of his cock, spreading the thick pre-come and he keened, low in his throat. “You like the idea of me imagining you while I touch myself, Garrus?”

He groaned while she grinned, bending to place soft kisses into his mandible. He reached up and tugged her down on top of him, her face pressed into his cowl, her arm slightly crushed beneath her. She shifted, making herself comfortable on top of him, a leg twining around his, and stroked down his cock.

“How… How often?” Garrus asked as she continued to slide her hand up and down him, mouthing at his neck.

“Back on Earth?” She whispered against his damp hide, hot breath tickling him. “Every night. Sometimes twice.”

Harsh breaths panted out of him as she squeezed him, the feeling of many fingers on his cock never failing to both startle and arouse him.

“Shepard.” He groaned and she nipped his neck, pressing kisses up his mandible before licking a stripe across his face plates.

He opened his mouth at her request and her tongue slipped in, mouthing delicately across sharp teeth before twining with his and he almost laughed, remembering his earlier comment on the deviancy of tongue kissing.

Her hand sped up, apparently recognizing that he was reaching his peak, and she slid back down his face to whisper in his aural canal.

“Every night I’d lay in bed and picture you sneaking in, crawling on top of me, and fucking my brains out. I’d come to your name and the feeling of talons scraping my flesh.” She twisted her hand, pausing in her stroking to run along the sensitive glans, and then corkscrewed back down.

Garrus thrust into her grip unexpectedly, jostling her off of his him and she immediately snuggled into his side, gripping him tightly. His eyes shut and she reattached her lips to the side of his face, resuming her whispers.

“Sometimes, it’d be you and me on the Normandy and you’ve bent me over the briefing room table.” Another rough twist and she licked a stripe up his neck, then followed it with a bite. “Sometimes it’s in the middle of some shitty club, music muffling us as you fuck me into a wall.”

“You’re not. One for… gentleness. Are you, Shepard?” He grunted and she smiled, slowing her hand purposefully.

“There were plenty of slow fantasies.” She murmured, all soft presses of pliant lips now, nuzzling her cheek against him. “Our bodies tangling in the sheets. Kisses and long, languid strokes,” She acted that out, her grip loosening to feather-light, and he groaned in frustration. “You remember how… flexible I am, don’t you, Garrus?”

“I don’t remember you being… cruel.” He grit out, hips jerking upwards, trying to speed her back up. “Spirits, Shepard.”

Shepard hummed, pleased, and slid back up to press her cheek against his fluttering mandible. Her hand quickly found its old rhythm and Garrus let out a sharp keen as she held him tight.

“You’re so gorgeous.” She murmured, watching his face.

She felt his hips stutter and smiled, rubbing her cheek against his scarred mandible again. She gripped him slightly tighter and he gasped, come splattering her hand but landing mostly on him. She pressed kisses into his neck, whispering soft nothings, and continued to stroke him down.

A long moment passed before he turned to her, a rumble in his chest.

“You talk. A lot.” Shepard smiled, nuzzling further into him.

“Sometimes. Was it a problem? I thought you enjoyed it.” He snorted.

“Problem? No, I just need to find a club with loud music and figure out how to get everyone out of the briefing room for an hour or two.”


End file.
